MEMS (micro-electromechanical system) devices have found widespread use in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS devices are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, or in smart phones. In recent years, it is increasingly common for Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) to be incorporated into integrated chips formed by a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. The incorporation of MEMS (e.g., sensors, integrated optics, biochips, etc.) into an integrated chip formed by a CMOS process allows for widespread use of MEMS fabricated with a high throughput.